left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Center - 1/4: Hotel
Can we get a picture of the anatomy of a boomer? It would be appreciated and shouldn't be to hard to those who have the game. Thanks--Prof. 03:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :..... um... what? --Crowbar 03:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The...horrors... StrongIntelligent According to the trivia, there is a CEDA picture of the anatomy of a boomer, I don't have the game (and prolly won't have it for a long, long time) so I can't confirm it. I just want someone to confirm it.--Prof. 17:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Please?--Prof. 17:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't talk about the Anatomy of the Boomer it just shows a few pictures of him.'Bold text I found a contradiction. From the Trivia: This is the only level where neither a Witch nor a Tank will spawn. From Strategy: Are you and your teammates all hurting, your health down under 50%? Well, guess what? The Director is feeling particularly sadistic; you are now facing a Tank with tier 1 weapons. Can I get confirmation €whether a Tank will or will not spawn on this level?(Sorry,forgot signature)--Wee!Woohoo!Broccoli! 17:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) THe tank probably wont spawn. That line from the strategy is C+P to almost every single page. You dont even get Tier 1's until the bottom of the elevator. Deathhacker 18:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Infected repartition Next to the boomer pictures, you can clearly see a "Pie chart" with infected repartition. Big part is Common infected, whereas the others represent spitter, boomer, charger... (You can read every name on it with high resolution) Can anyone check it out and add a picture ? Versus suicide scoring tactic This is something I made once, and did not manage to remake afterwards: Go on the balcony near the "CEDA" room (with boomer pictures on a board). You should be able to see the last part of the map. You can do some kind of suicide jump right trough the window and land into the lobby (and die obviously). It happened to score in Versus, which means I died at 90% of the way to the saferoom. Easy, fast score. If anyone manages to film this... I can try it sometime if I remember. BUT... There is 90% chance that I'll get kicked when I try this. And if there are russian players, that 90% changes to 99,9%. ŊυĐε 08:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) How? how did the survivors get to the hotel roof without going through the swarms of zombies. did they climbe up a fire exit or did the zombies 'wake-up' when the helicoptor leaves. :Probably can't really be explained, due to the fact that the Infected are in the hotel for gameplay reasons. But, if I had to hazard a guess at why the Infected are there were it a real situation, I'd say that the Survivors could have taken a different route up, which is blocked off and made unusable by the fire on the way down. So they can no longer go down the stairs, they have to head out into the parts of the hotel they hadn't been in, to find an elevator. That's my best attempt at explanation. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 20:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) They took the stairs up, like in the intro video. Maybe they were being chased, so they blocked off the stairs. Dis Ma B00Mstick 20:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) No, no, no, the survivors had never seen the zombies until after the chopper flies away. They climbed up a '''different '''building, missed the choppers, and went down the hotel. 01:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) There's also a possibility that the visible Infected were merely sick people on the way up, and all happened to turn while they were up there. Nick has a line, "Jesus, they're attacking now!" which suggests that they haven't had experience with violent Infected yet. Izzybutt (talk) 12:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tank Why does it say that the tank will not spawn here when on the tank page itself it doesn't say it and I've spawned as a tank on a non-modded server. I'm gonna change the article. Oh and Witches also spawn. CloudReaper 07:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I have played this chapter many times in versus, and I have seen Tank spawning only once. But I think that Witches will never spawn. ŊυĐε 08:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I have seen 2 Witch spawns and several Tank spawns on this map in Versus, and they were all recent. I've played Versus on Dead Center many times since Left 4 Dead 2's release. I suspect that a recent update made it possible for Boss Infected to spawn in the Hotel's Versus. 22:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Guide This says the guide needs to be improved, but I think it looks pretty good, should this be removed, or does it actually need more improvment?